


The Law of Cultural Embargo

by cherrysass



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alien Cultural Differences, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysass/pseuds/cherrysass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, when Estraven is in kemmer, he takes the lead, but this time Genly has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Cultural Embargo

**Author's Note:**

> This is so incredibly trashy. Sorry Ursula K Le Guin. This is sort of a pseudo-sequel to my other fic, To Meet Once More As Aliens, since it's implied in this fic that they've already been together before, but it can be read as a standalone because there is literally No Plot, its just porn.

I woke up to Estraven lying stiffly besides me, facing away and breathing shallowly. He had been on the verge of kemmer for a few days now, and I had enough experience now to recognize that it had hit him. I gently placed one hand on his shoulder and he tensed up for a moment before relaxing into my touch. 

“Therem,” I said softly, a smile on my lips. He rolled to face me, his eyes even darker than usual from lust, for it seemed he was already entering kemmer, and quickly at that. 

“Genry,” his voice was low and rough, and his tone alone was enough to send shivers down my spine. He laced his fingers through mine and leaned forward to kiss me. Laying down with lips pressed together, we were both still a little slow from sleep, but the kiss was awakening us both. He could kiss me for eternity and it would still make my heartbeat quicken, for even with sleep still clinging to him he kissed like a storm. It was all I could do to cling to him and try and match his passion, for it felt as though he could blow me away with just his kiss. 

All too soon, Estraven pulled away, a slight grin on his face, and began to move as if he were going to straddle me. As much as I would have liked that, I held up one hand to stop him. “May I take the lead this time?” I was unsure, I had never done this before, but I had an idea on my mind I could not shake off. “There’s something I would like to try.”

“Oh?” He raised one eyebrow, “certainly, go right ahead.” His grin was wider now, but he was curious, also. I was inexperienced, but I very much wanted to please him.

He laid down and I shifted to kneel over him. I was a little hesitant, as he was so much smaller than I, but he did not seem to mind my weight on him as he pulled me down for another kiss. It seemed he would let me lead, but I could not take too long wavering, he was too far in kemmer for that. I braced one hand by his head and ran the other through his hair. I ran a finger along his ear and the feeling of him shuddering beneath me was sensual in a way I did not expect. The kiss was like fire, pushing any thought of the cold out of my mind. He teasingly nipped my lip with his sharp teeth, and I dared to do the same in return. I did not know what he expected from me, but he gasped against my lip and I resolved to try and draw as many noises from him as I could.

I pulled away from the kiss and we were both breathing heavily. Estraven’s face was flushed, and without thinking I winked at him before leaning downwards. His chuckle stuttered as I pressed gentle kisses along his jawline, and he cut himself off with a moan as I kissed his ear. He shuddered as I kissed up to the tip of his ear, trying very hard to keep his composure, but I was doing all I could think of to break that. I wanted, suddenly and impulsively, to whisper something vulgar in his ear, but I did not have the words to. Instead, I shifted to kiss along his neck, light and teasing. I was incredibly grateful (for multiple reasons) that he slept without a shirt on. I paused where his neck met his shoulder, lavishing the area until he was shivering and moaning breathily beneath me. I pulled back, admiring the mark I left, vivid on his smooth skin. I fully intended to make the most of my lead while I could, and it seemed as though he did not mind at all.

This was where I was unsure, but I tried not to show it as I kissed and nipped across his collarbone. Under me he shuddered and gasped and it made my blood heat up. I wondered, somewhere in the back of my mind, where there was still some rational thought, whether this was how he felt when I was beneath him. That thought was enough to send a spark through me. 

I began to trail downwards, moving to kiss his chest rather than collarbone, then his ribs. Estraven was louder now, letting out shaky gasps and moans, in a way one would expect someone who had never been touched to. I kissed, lightly and teasingly, along his hips and I could hear his breath stutter to a stop for a moment. I skimmed my fingers along the edge of his pants, and he was keen in assisting me in the removal of the last of his clothing. He pulled my undershirt off with the same sort eagerness. He had assumed the male role in kemmer, which did not affect at all what I had planned to do. However, when I leaned down to continue what I had been leading up to with my mouth, he stopped me with one hand on my shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He sounded confused, and I glanced up at him, equally as unsure.

I paused for a second, trying to think of an explanation.  “Using my mouth on you?” I did not know the Karhidish word for oral sex. Estraven furrowed his brow and frowned, and it occurred to me that perhaps there was no word for this in Karhidish at all.

“Why would you use your mouth? Wouldn’t that be unpleasant?” He looked perplexed and I felt as though I had made a grievous error. 

“Well… I’ve never done this myself but…” I paused, feeling my face heat up, “On most planets this is a fairly common practice.” 

“It is?” He cocked his head to the side. He looked, at that moment, cute and incredibly naive and I wasn’t sure whether this was going to happen, but seeing him like this I did not mind if we had to stop.

“It is, to my knowledge anyway.” 

“But what about your teeth?” I thought, suddenly, to the sharp teeth common on Gethen and it all made a little more sense. 

“I can keep them out of the way, but we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” If the idea of oral sex was not appealing to him I would do something else, I did not want to make him uncomfortable.”

“No I,” Now Estraven was blushing too, “I’m curious. Thats is, if you’re still willing.” He sounded more hesitant than I had ever heard him and I offered him a reassuring smile. 

“I am more than willing, but only if you are alright with this.” I told him honestly, and he gave a small smile in return.

“I would like to try this, then. Will you use your mouth on me, Genry?” His tone got lower at the end, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“With pleasure, Therem.” I tried my best to match his low, seductive tone, and it seemed as though I succeeded as I felt him shake slightly. I moved my hands to his hips, and before he could say or do anything else, I leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. He gasped loudly, and I thought that if this was how loud he was when I hadn’t even started, then perhaps he would be more vocal than I had ever heard him. This thought propelled me into action, and I moved to swipe my tongue along the length of his cock. His hips jerked instinctively and a ragged moan tore from his throat, the most carnal noise I had ever heard from him. God did I want to hear it again. 

I gripped Estraven’s hips tighter then, without any time to hesitate, I took the head into my mouth. I was careful with my teeth, but past this I was not quite sure what to do. Just this alone had him straining against my hands and breathing heavily, which seemed like a promising sign. I swept my tongue only half-intentionally across the tip of his cock and the high, needy sound he made sent a shock through me. To see him lose control so quickly was astonishing, and thrilling, I had never seen him so incoherent this early on. Feeling daring, I took more of him into my mouth, as much as I could reasonably manage, and his spine arched as he moaned. He threaded one hand through my hair, pulling slightly. This sensation startled me with its sensuality, and I moaned around him. He jerked at the sensation and moaned in return, an unexpected reaction but not a bad one. 

I was acting on instinct for the most part, trying everything that I could think of to please Estraven. I hollowed my cheeks around him and every dirty trick I could think of to do with my tongue I did. He was shaking and whining beneath me as I hummed around his cock. Half-formed phrases in broken Karhidish fell from his lips, and his hand him my hair tightened. It did not hurt, but instead sent a shock of pleasure through me. To see and feel him like this, nearly lost to sensation alone by my doing, was an indescribably arousing sensation. I feared, however, that I soon would not be able to keep up, for arousal was affecting me as well. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

I pulled away with a disgustingly vulgar sound that should not have been sensual yet it was. Estraven whined involuntarily at the loss, and shakily sat up to look at me. His dark eyes were blown wide with lust, and he seemed to be struggling to form words through the haze of pleasure that clouded him. I let go of his hips and gave him a sly look.

“Therem, I want you to fuck my mouth,” I said, my voice scratchy and low. The words had a visible effect on him, and he groaned low in the back of his throat. He would not question this request, he was too far into kemmer, to desperate now, and I so very fiercely wanted him. 

There was a quick shifting of position, clumsy and hurried in our mutual need, then his cock was against my lips again. I opened my mouth, ready and willing for him, and for a moment he looked as though he was going to say something while I was there, kneeling in front of him. Before he could, however, I wrapped my lips around him again and that was all the encouragement he needed. It was an unusual sensation, and I had to focus on not gagging at first, but he started slow. It got easier though, and he sped up, threading both of his hands through my hair now for balance. The feeling of him fucking my face was odd, but incredibly arousing in a way I had never expected. I looked up at him, lost in feeling and pleasure, and it looked as though he were too. His hair was tousled and wild, his face flushed, and he looked as though he were right on the edge. 

At the sight of him, I could not hold back a moan. As I groaned around his cock, he answered with a moan of his own, and a choked “Genry!” as he came down my throat. I did not mind, trying to swallow as much as I could. Estraven all but collapsed next to me and did not even hesitate to kiss me fiercely, despite the fact that I had his cum dripping down my chin. Seeing him come apart above me had brought me to the edge of pleasure without even being touched, and his kiss was certainly drawing me closer.

He pulled away from the kiss with a gleam in his eye, looking disheveled and wild. He quickly rid me of my pants, and now that I was fully exposed to him, he gave me a sly grin. Before I could say anything, ask him anything, he slid downwards and wrapped his lips carefully around my cock. I felt my heart skip a beat from the sheer pleasure alone, and a moan burst from my lips unbidden. I used what focus I had left on not coming immediately, though I was embarrassingly close. Then, in one smooth movement, he took all of me into his mouth, until his nose was against my stomach. I had never felt anything like the surge of pleasure that went through me as he did so, it drowned out the tiny, coherent part of me that was amazed at his lack of gag reflex. That would be a thought for much later. 

I knew I would not last long, though I very much wished I could. I was shaking as I tried to restrain myself, moans and unintelligible pleas falling from my lips involuntarily. He did something indescribable and sinful with his tongue and any coherency left in me was lost. I did not know in what language I begged, I was just aware of words spilling from me as he teased me in the most obscene sort of way. 

I did not know how much time passed as I lost my senses to pleasure. After some amount of time, I could not say how much, he flicked his tongue along the base of my cock he hummed around me, and I could not hold myself back any longer. “Ah! Therem!” I cried as I came down his throat, as he had mine, though unlike me he dutifully swallowed every drop. I saw stars, and as I began to come back to my senses I realized I was shaking. He had pulled away and was grinning up at me. 

“Therem,” I murmured reverently and placed one hand on his cheek to draw him up into a kiss. Unlike his kiss, which had been fast and passionate, mine was slow, and perhaps a way for me to convey all that I felt but could not say. I could taste myself on his lips, as I was sure he could taste himself on mine, and it was bizarre, but sensuous at the same time. I did not, for many reasons, want to pull away and break the kiss.

Eventually, however, we separated. I was struck with the sudden urge to say to him every emotion I felt, but I held myself back, for both of our sakes. Instead, I just smiled at him fondly as he said “Thank you, Genry,” in a quiet, honest voice. 

I did not trust myself to speak, so instead I laid back, opening my arms to him in a silent offer. He was smiling as he settled against my chest, and I wondered if, perhaps, he already knew. I wrapped one arm around him, an unintentionally protective gesture, and together we drifted to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the part in the book where Genly talks about how he's not supposed to teach Estraven mindspeech because of the Law of Cultural Embargo, but instead of mindspeech it blow jobs.


End file.
